moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pitch Perfect 3
}} Pitch Perfect 3 is an American comedy/musical film directed by Trish Sie. The film stars Anna Kendrick, Rebel Wilson, Hailee Steinfeld, Brittany Snow, Anna Camp, John Lithgow, Hana Mae Lee, Ruby Rose, Alexis Knapp, Chrissie Fit, Ester Dean, Shelley Regner, Kelley Jakle, and Elizabeth Banks. It serves as a sequel to the 2015 film Pitch Perfect 2. The film was released in the United States on December 22, 2017 by Universal Pictures. Plot Three years after their final competition, the Bellas have graduated from Barden College, but all hate their jobs. Beca, Fat Amy, Chloe, Aubrey, Lilly, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Florencia, Jessica, and Ashley are thrilled when Emily, now a senior and leader of the current Barden Bellas, asks them to sing at an event. Arriving at the reunion, they learn that Emily simply invited them to see the new Bellas. They later gather at a bar in disappointment, but express how much they miss each other. Aubrey convinces them to join a USO tour, near her Army officer father. Emily fills in for Stacie, who is eight months pregnant. The Bellas land at a base in Spain, greeted by their liaisons, soldiers Chicago and Zeke. They also meet the other three bands, including the mean-spirited female quartet Evermoist. The others use musical instruments, helping them defeat the Bellas in a riff-off. Chloe begins to fall for Chicago. Fat Amy learns that Fergus, her estranged father and ruthless international crime lord, is staying in their hotel. The Bellas are invited to a party at DJ Khaled's suite, where Fat Amy is invited to a poker tournament. The tournament was a set up by Fergus, who begs to be in Amy’s life, which she agrees to after seeing he has changed. Beca develops a friendship with DJ Khaled's music producer Theo, who is impressed when she easily produces a mix of her own singing on Khaled's editing equipment. Moments later, the party is thrown into chaos when Aubrey accidentally ignites a fire. While the Bellas are wallowing in disgrace, Stacie calls with news that her daughter, Bella, has been born, reinvigorating the Bellas. Back on the tour, the Bellas perform to adoring crowds. Fergus and Amy are connecting, until he accidentally reveals that he is only trying to acquire a US$180 million offshore account created by Amy's mother. Meanwhile, DJ Khaled asks Beca to open for him, without the other Bellas. Beca politely declines the offer and leaves to her room. The Bellas are abducted and taken to a Fergus’ yacht, as an attempt to manipulate Amy. When Amy and Beca learn of the kidnapping, Beca distracts Fergus by leading the Bellas in a performance, allowing Amy to set a bomb. The Bellas escape the yacht, and Fergus survives the explosion, and is later arrested. After the Bellas are rescued by the military, Fat Amy reveals DJ Khaled's proposition to Beca to the others. They encourage her to take the chance, agreeing that it is time to move on with their lives. They know they will stay connected to each other as a family. At the USO's final performance, Beca opens for DJ Khaled, then brings the Bellas onstage to sing their final performance – "Freedom! '90". Gail and John, the public announcers when the Bellas' originally competed, have filmed a Bella documentary, only to be appalled when John realizes they didn't record the Bellas' final performance. The Bellas lives are improving: Amy uses her new bankroll for tributes to singers named Amy; Aubrey works as a birthing coach; Flo's juice cart becomes an international brand; Chloe gets into vet school; Cynthia-Rose enlists into USAF flight school; Emily returns to Barden and to her songwriting; Lilly reveals that she was quiet because she was possessed by Satan, the bomb snapped her out of it, and her real name is Esther, and starts a relationship with DJ Dragon Nutz; Aubrey reconnects with her father; Chloe and Chicago become an item; and Beca is now Theo’s boss. Cast The Bellas *Anna Kendrick as Beca Mitchell *Rebel Wilson as Patricia "Fat Amy" Hobart *Hailee Steinfeld as Emily Junk *Brittany Snow as Chloe Beale *Anna Camp as Aubrey Posen *Hana Mae Lee as Lilly Onakuramara/Esther *Ester Dean as Cynthia Rose Adams *Chrissie Fit as Florencia Fuentes *Alexis Knapp as Stacie Conrad *Kelley Jakle as Jessica Smith *Shelley Regner as Ashley Jones Addtional characters *John Michael Higgins as John Smith *Elizabeth Banks as Gail Abernathy-McKadden-Feinberger *John Lithgow as Fergus Hobart *DJ Khaled as Himself *Ruby Rose as Calamity *Matt Lanter as Chicago *Guy Burnet as Theo *Andy Allo as Serenity *Hannah Fairlight as Veracity *Venzella Joy Williams as Charity *Trinidad James as Young Sparrow *D.J. Looney as DJ Dragon Nutz *Whiskey Shivers as the group Saddle Up Videos Trailers Category:2017 films Category:2010s films Category:American films Category:Musical films Category:Musical comedy films Category:American musical films Category:American comedy films Category:Comedy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2017 in film Category:English-language films Category:2017 American films Category:2010s American films Category:Sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:2017 sequel films Category:2017 American sequel films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s American sequel films Category:Buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:2017 buddy films Category:2017 American buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2010s American buddy films Category:2017 musical comedy films Category:2017 American musical comedy films Category:2010s musical comedy films Category:2010s American musical comedy films Category:Female buddy films Category:American female buddy films Category:2017 female buddy films Category:2017 American female buddy films Category:2010s female buddy films Category:2010s American female buddy films Category:Films about competitions Category:Films about music and musicians Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films set in Spain Category:Gold Circle Films films Category:Brownstone Productions films